


Caught

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Embarrassed Gabriel, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Top Gabriel, Wing Kink, Wing Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel is discovered in an awkward position by Dean. Gabriel is very upset about being caught. Sappy conversation ensues between Sam and Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kats1997 for the request! Thanks to Amethyst37 for seconding the motion! This is my OTP guys! I love Destiel and Sabriel! The angel-human dynamic is bewitching! It took me a while with this request because why would a big strong angel, like Gabriel, be upset about getting caught during sex? Then it hit me! What if he wasn't quite as big and strong as we're lead to believe? I loved writing this fic! I hope to get many more Sabriel requests! <3

Dean felt his heart stop when he heard the moan of pain from Sam’s room, he didn’t hesitate before slamming the door open. What he saw was unexpected and he froze. The first thing Dean noticed was that there were feathers everywhere; soft looking, white feathers.

The second thing was the man attached to six feathery wings, crying Sam’s name desperately; keening as Sam’s fingers scratched into the fluffy appendages. Dean swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. The sight was not unwelcome, Dean had never seen anything so raw and beautiful in his life; he’d never seen Sam or his partner so vulnerable before.

The next thing he noticed was the angel -who had been rutting into his brother's ass- Gabriel, was staring at him in shock. All movement had ceased and the angel was clearly ashamed and conflicted, still so vulnerable and Dean felt guilty for interrupting.

Sam looked at Dean and struggled to get free from under the angel. “Dean we can-”

Dean shook his head. “Nah Sam, I don’t need to hear anything, I’ve heard all I needed to...”

Gabriel looked close to tears from shame and he pulled away when Sam reached out to comfort him.

“Leave me alone Sam.” Gabriel hissed softly.

Sam looked lost for words. “Gabe-”

“No!” Gabriel pushed Sam back. “Don’t touch me!”

Dean glared at the angel. “Hey just because you have an issue with being caught, doesn’t mean you take it out on Sammy! I’m the one who barged in!”

“This is none of your business Dean.” Gabriel grumbled and turned away from them both.

“He’s right Dean, I’ll come talk to you soon about it, we were going to tell you….” Sam said uncertainly. “Just give us a few minutes.”

Dean glared at Gabriel and left, shutting the door sharply. Sam turned to Gabriel and moved to sit beside him.

“Gabe, what’s wrong?” Sam asked gently. “Why are you so upset about this? Dean was bound to find out?”

“He saw everything, he saw me, I’m not weak Sam but now he will think so!” Gabriel insisted angrily.

“What?” Sam asked in surprise. “Weak? You have sex with me and that makes you weak?”

“No, I lose myself with you, and that makes me weak!” Gabriel stood up and began pacing in front of the bed. “I’m an angel Sam, I’m supposed to be strong and proud; your brother just saw me mewling my way through sex, because you dug your fingers into my wings! I’m not that weakling who goes belly up for a rub!”

“I don’t think you’re weak Gabe….sex is supposed to be raw and expose our vulnerable sides. If you enjoy it then why not make it obvious? I like seeing that side of you...” Sam waited for Gabriel to answer but the angel kept pacing. “I care about you, I don’t care what you act like during sex; if you need to moan then do it, if you feel like crying then that’s okay too. To me you’ll always be the angel who bravely tempted me to bed, that took courage; especially with Dean as my brother.”

Gabriel paused and looked at Sam with a hope in his eyes. “You really think I’m brave? I’m not weak?”

Sam smiled and stood, he wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist and kissed his nose. “I love you Gabriel, nothing you ever do could change that; not even crying my name out during sex, especially not that.”

Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam warmly. “I feel the same way Sam….I guess you better go talk to Dean.”

Sam nodded and withdrew with a sigh. “I’ll be back soon. Are you alright?”

Gabriel nodded quietly and pressed his face to Sam’s neck. Sam thought it was over but Gabriel suddenly made a low noise of horror. Sam drew back to look at him in concern.

“Your brother saw my dick!”

Sam shrugged. “He had a better view of your ass actually.”

Gabriel groaned and shook his head in exasperation which made Sam laugh and kiss his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Requests!


End file.
